30 Days to Win a Girl's Heart
by RabBeat
Summary: 30 days till the ATW Festival in Hetalia Academy! The music class has to come up with the best ending concert they can while trying to struggle crushes. What will happen? ::OC'S WANTED DETAILS IN CHP 2 PLS READ IT::
1. Day 1

30 Days to Win a Girl's Heart

* * *

><p>[Multiple Pairings: Main – RomaPiri]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[[OC'S ARE REQUESTED AND ENCOURAGED TO TAKE PART!]]<strong>

**Warnings: Multiple OC pairs(side pairs included), another RomaPiri(DON'T HATE D:), human names, Romano's constant swears. Story most likely sucks**

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>To all students and faculty members:<em>

_In 30 days, Hetalia W Academy will be having its traditional Around the World Festival. This is a perfect time for all the different races to show off what their country has to offer! All clubs are instructed to immediately begin preparations for what they plan to do for the festival._

_This is a great way to make friends with people from other classes and build teamwork and leadership skill!_

_Remember to have fun!_

_-Mr. W_

* * *

><p>"Stupid little brother!" A certain Lovino Vargas shouted to his younger brother, Feliciano, as they were running as fast as they could to class. "This is why I fucking hate sharing a bed with you!"<p>

Feliciano began to panic trying to catch up to his brother. "I'm sorry Fratello!" He cried. "But how was I supposed to know that our hair would get caught together again?"

"Because it happened over a thousand time dumbass!" Lovino continued to shout.

The younger of the brothers began to frown. "You know that never happens when I sleep with Ludwig or Kiku…"

Lovino's eye began to twitch. He stopped in front of his brother, Feliciano stopped out of confusion. "What are you doing Fratello?" He asked. "We'll be late to the music club!"

Lovino looked at his brother furiously. A vein popped out from his head and kneed his brother in the crotch. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD!" He screamed. "You know how much I hate him!"

Feliciano fell to the floor protecting his private area from further damage. "F-Fratello…." The injured boy was able to get out. "I don't…. Think I…. Can walk the rest of the way…"

The older brother's palm connected to his face as he threw his brother onto his back. "It will be your fault if we're late stupid little brother!"

"Why?" He asked franticly. "Why?"

"Because your stupid hair got caught in mine and you're still friends with that potato bastard!"

"T-That's not fair!"

Meanwhile, in the music club room before class started, Maria, a young Filipina girl who was new to Hetalia Academy, had finally made it to class looking absolutely exhausted. Wearing what was a thrown together messed up version of the summer and winter uniform. The jumper skirt looked crumpled, her blouse had missed a few buttons, and her tie was way too loose. Her hair was down and she held a ribbon in her hand. She had her red blazer on but didn't bother to button it up.

Arthur Kirkland, a so called "gentleman" from England, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a cheerful and optimistic bumpkin from Spain, walked up to her. Arthur immediately began to fix Maria's uniform. She began yawning.

"Buenos Dias chica!" Antonio said with his think Spanish accident. "Been up playing video games again?"

Maria wiped her eye. "Opo…" She said in her native tongue. "Im Yong and I were playing this really cool game Kiku bought."

The Spaniard laughed with amusement at what she said. Arthur just sighed as he tightened Maria's tie.

"It's improper for a girl your age to be staying up late!" The Englishman began to scold. "Especially for something as stupid as playing bloody video games with people you met more than a week ago…"

As Arthur reached to smooth out her skirt, Maria, out of reflex, grabbed his hand, pushing it from its direction. "First of all… Don't touch that!" She said with a serious look in her eyes. "And second! Im Yong's a cool guy! Even if he did grope me on my first day…"

Arthur's palm connected to his face as soon as he finished buttoning up her blazer. "I don't think I will ever understand Asian's" He sighed.

Maria stuck his tongue out at him and walked away.

"Nice going, idiota grande~" Antonio said with a smirk on his face.

Arthur narrowed down his eyes. "Sod off you wanker."

The door opened up once again, this time with a giant slam. It was Lovino carrying Feliciano into the classroom. All eyes on them, but Lovino didn't mind he just walked over to a random empty seat and dropped Feliciano in it. He sat down next to his brother, who was still in pain. Lovino cupped his hand under his slender chin and shot an angry pouted at Feliciano.

"W…Why are you looking…. At me like that Fratello…?" Feliciano said weakly.

"Because you're a moron!" Lovino said as soon as Feliciano stopped talking. "You're lucky we aren't late!"

"B-But Fratello!" Feliciano was able to cry out. "Mmm… You can be so mean sometimes…"

"Whatever!"

"You two having problems mi hermano?" Someone said.

"Shut up Antonio!" Lovino said, assuming that the one speaking was his Spanish friend.

He looked up to see a short younger boy who appeared to look like a kid. It was Emilio Juan Del Rosario, or Emilio as the people who knew him called him. But of course, Lovino didn't know him, he didn't know anyone outside of the Europe class, except for Kiku, who was friends with both him and Feliciano.

The Italian boy had an irritated expression on his face when he realized his mistake. "Who the hell are you?"

Emilio smirked. "Emilio from the Asia class!"

"Huh… I see!" Lovino said nodding his head. Then he shot him another irritated look and said, "Now get lost kid… There are lots of other people to go talk to in this class!"

"Pfft…" The little boy said placing both his hands behinds his head. "What a grunon…" The kid mumbled under his breath as he walked away to grab himself a seat.

Feliciano began to laugh a little. "Hey fratello…? Who was that…?"

"Someone stupid that's who!" The older boy shouted. "Now shut up!"

"Ve… You are so grouchy today fratello…" Feliciano frowned. "More so then usual…"

Lovino just looked away pretending that he couldn't hear Feliciano. The younger boy continued to keep talking to him but he wouldn't answer. Luckily the teacher finally came in.

"Alright everyone!" The teacher said placing all her papers down on the table. "You all know me as Mrs. Campbell; I will be your teacher for the next month."

She quickly took a quick head count. "Oh my… I never thought that all of my classes together would have this many people…" She sighed.

She pointed to three different people and singled them to come to the front of the room. "So who would like to be in charge of this project?"

Alfred F. Jones, an energetic American boy, began to nudge Maria. "Dude! You should totally do it!" He whispered loudly.

"Al!" She said as quietly as she could. "You'll get us in trouble if you don't be quiet…"

"I'll be quiet if you decide to be in charge!"

"No!" Maria barked. "And why should I?"

"Because you organized that totally awesome party we had for Arthur last week! Besides, that idea you told me about for the festival was sweet!"

"Alfred shut up…!"

"Say yes!"

"No!"

"Then I'm going to keep talking till you do!"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Oh yeah!" Alfred shouted. He immediately pushed himself up from his seat as fast as he could, raising his hand and shouting. "I nominate Maria as the projects leader!"

The Filipina's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "A-ALFRED!"

"Mr. Jones you can't simply just nominate someone…" The teacher sighed. "But seeing as no one else is stepping up… Ms. Del Rosario, please come to the front of the class."

The young Filipina arose from her seat. She looked at Alfred's face, he was smirking, and she immediately kicked him in the shin and walked off to the front. She put on her best smile as she moved closer to the front of the room and fixed her uniform for a better first impression.

"Hello everyone!" She said nervously.

Feliciano's face brightened up as he saw the figure standing in front of them. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "Look Fratello! That girl is molto bello!"

"Shut up Feliciano…" Lovino said as he turned his head to see to see his "boss" for the month.

He blinked and his eyes widened. _"She's IS molto bello…" _Was the first impression he got from looking at Maria for the first time. For the first time, he actually decided to pay attention in school. Lovino didn't know what was wrong with him but he liked her.

"My name is Maria Cristina Del Rosario. I am from the Philippine Islands and came to Hetalia academy not too long ago with my brothers. I hope I can make a good manager for our class!"

Mrs. Campbell nodded. "So did you have any ideas for the festival Ms. Del Rosario?"

"I do actually!" She said enthusiastically. "I was thinking… Maybe the music club could have a concert, as a closing event in the festival! Singing and instrument playing! If anyone doesn't want to do either they can be announcers or stage hands! And since it's at the end of the festival, everyone helping other classes can have less stress than they should! What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea Ms. Del Rosario!" The teacher said smiling for the first time since class had started. She looked back at the class and said, "Now that that's over with! Ms. Del Rosario, please begin the preparations for the concert! I will go out and see if I can schedule the concert."

Mrs. Campbell fixed her papers once more before she stood up and left the room. Everyone stood up and gather around the Filipina spouting ideas, confusing the girl immensely. Alfred pushed himself through and got everyone to shut up.

"Maria is now a very busy woman right now guys!" The American man said adjusting his glasses with a smirk on his face. "So everyone's gotta sit down and shut up! The faster we get this done the faster we can get to lunch!"

"It hamburger day isn't it Al?" Maria said with a slightly irritated expression.

"Yep!"

"Figures…" Maria sighed. She smiled back at all her classmates and said, "But he is right! We need to get this If we get the planning done today we could start the real preparations tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Half the day went by, it was already lunch time. Maria had a list of who would do this and who would do that. It was actually very satisfying, even though there were some problems.<p>

"Alright everyone!" Maria said in a happy tone. "We made great progress today! And I know at least a few of you are helping out with other clubs! And with that, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Everyone began to exit the room. Lovino stayed behind after seeing Maria still in the class by herself. He did notice though that she was talking to two other boys, Emilio and Crisostomo, or Criso as everyone else calls him, but they didn't stay that long and left. He walked up to her.

Maria dropped her books and Lovino took it as a chance to talk to her personally. "Here…" He said handing her back her book.

Maria gave him a very sweet smile. "Thanks! Lovino right?"

"Uh… Yeah!" He replied. "You can call me Lovi if you want to though."

The Filipina giggled. "Alright then Lovi!" Her voice and her calling him by his nickname seemed to have made him want to melt.

Maria checked her watch and frowned a bit. "I'm sorry!" She bowed. "I have to get to my next class! I hope you understand!" And she ran off.

Lovino ran after her. When he caught up he began to walk the pace that she did.

"So uh… Who come you aren't singing in the festival?" He asked as a way to keep a conversation.

Maria had an uneasy expression on her face. "I'm not much into singing… I would rather just plan the whole thing."

"I bet you have a lovely voice…" He said trying to flirt.

Maria shook her head. "I doubt it!"

"Uh… You know if you need any help with planning I can help!" The Italian mentioned.

Maria nodded. "All you need to do is show up to practice the song you'll be singing!"

"You saw my name?"

"Of course~" She winked. "I have the list after all~ We'll be spending a lot of time together then Lovi!"

His face became slightly red. "Uh I guess…"

Maria stopped and took out a picture writing something on to it. "You know what." She handed him the paper as soon as she stopped writing. "I have another club to get so I can't chat. But if later in the day you want to talk about the festival or anything here's my number and my dorm room number."

She waved goodbye and began to run. "I'll see you soon!"

As soon as she left, Lovino became absolutely flustered. He didn't have such a happy expression on his face but he did like the fact they got to talk a little and that he got her number. He wasn't sure how he felt. But he did know he wanted her and he had thirty days to try to win her

* * *

><p><strong>FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN SENDING IN OC'S<strong>

**NOTE: This is mainly for love interests for any canon character. Whether your character is a boy or a girl I would like it if they were offered as a love interest to any.**

**Please PM me the details if you're interested**

**PLEASE INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING:**

**-Human Name:**

**-Country:**

**-Class: (CLASSES ARE THE CONTINENT THE COUNTRY IS FROM)**

**-Club: (MAXIMUM OF 2. THEY CAN ALSO BE PART OF MUSIC CLUB BUT YOU HAVE TO SPECIFY IF THEY WILL SING, PLAY AN INSTRUMENT, OR BE A STAGE HAND)**

**-Love Interest: (IF YOU WILL FILL THIS PLACE TWO CHOICES JUST IN CASE SOMEONE HAS ALREADY PICKED YOUR FIRST CHOICE)**

**-Personality:**

**If there is anything else you wish to add please feel free to. NO MARY SUES PLEASE!**

**xoxo RabBeat**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE PLS READ

**+AUTHOR'S NOTES+**

I feel like I should explain this a little bit more.

For this story, I would like it to have a wide cast and lots of potential love interests for all the other characters. I don't want this one story to just be a one pair only story. It would be boring if there were no side pairs.

So far:

-Romano/Phili

-Italy/Cayman Islands

-America/Lebenon

-Prussia/Singapore

-England/Georgia(Country)

-France/Ireland

-Spain/Argentina

-Switzerland/Chilaili

-Russia/London

-Visayas/Brazil

-Mindanao/Seychelles

PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED

Please include the following

-**Name: ::This one is simple… Just provide me with their human name::**

**-Country: ::I don't need to explain this::**

**-Class: ::Class name is the name of the continent of their country EX- America = North America, Italy = Europe, Seychelles = Africa, Japan = Asia.::**

**-Club: ::One of the important ones… Just pick any school club that could benefit in the festival. If you want to be in the music club, please be sure to mention whether they are going to sing, play an instrument or be a stage hand. Maximum of clubs for the character to be part of is 2::**

**-Love Interest: ::THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT! If you have no interest in the other canon characters, my other oc's Visayas and Mindanao are available. But you don't have to pick one if you don't want. To be sure the character you want as a love interest is still available please be sure to check either this story or my profile::**

**-Personality: ::This is so I'll know how the character acts. I don't want to wing it so please provide as much as you can.::**

* * *

><p>Please contribute to this story! I would love it if people would provide me with their oc's to make this story as interesting as possible!<p>

SCREW THE POLLS! :D

But you can't pick England, France, or Spain anymore :3


End file.
